goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hashirama Senju
"The fellow countrymen of the Konoha make up each part of my body… those of the village believe in me, and I believe in them… That's what it means to be Hokage!" Summary Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was a member of the famed Senju clan. He himself was hailed as the "God of Shinobi" for his unmatched ninja prowess. Hashirama sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. He would later become the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death. Part I Edo This form is tiered at Low Mid. Destructive Power Feats: His Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence is able to overwhelm the area they are fighting in, capturing Hiruzen. His Wood Release completely controls the area they fought in. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Hashirama and Tobirama are able to toss Hiruzen and Enma back with their kicks. Durability Feats: Having his leg blown off does not disturb him, being an Edo means he no longer feels pain and will simply have his leg reform. Stamina Feats: As and Edo Tensei, has infinite regeneration and stamina recuperation. Range Feats: His Wood Release completely controls the area they fought in. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Uses Wood Release, a powerful Kekkei Genkai that is able to absorb chakra and can defeat Tailed Beasts. As and Edo Tensei, has infinite regeneration and stamina recuperation. Killing the summoner of an Edo Tensei will not release the Edo. Can use Bringer-of-Darkness Technique to blind the opponent. Gear: Weaknesses: Controlled by Orochimaru. Other Feats: War Arc Hashirama This form is tiered at Average Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Between the few minutes of the Cataclysm attack and Ten Tails TBB, the First Four Hokage travel from one side of the continent to the other, joining the front lines. The reference in time is known through Madara detecting Hashirama as he is Edo'd, which is moments before the Cataclysm attack. Madara and Hashirama spend much of the time Hashirama is an Edo fighting mostly evenly. Strength Feats: Traps Obito in his Wood Release for a moment. Durability Feats: His Wood Golem tanks the attack from Madara's Perfect Susano'o. Still fighting despite having multiple Black Receivers in him. Stamina Feats: Hashirama and Tobirama simply riling their chakra causes the surrounded area to crack and break. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Despite the Edo Tensei ability to control the reanimated, Hashirama was so powerful that he could have broken free, much like Madara. With the other 3 Hokage, creates the Four Red Yang Formation around the Ten Tails. Seals the tails of the Ten Tails with his Gracious Deity Gates. The Four Red Yang Formation blocks the Ten Tails TBB. Creates multiple Wood Clones. Creates a massive Gracious Deity Gate to hold the Ten Tail's head. Uses a bunch of Gracious Deity Gates to attempt to seal Obito. Stuns Madara in the Gracious Deity Gates after Naruto damages him with the Massive Rasenshuriken. Summons Hagoromo from Madara's lower body. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: At some point off-screen, he was able to capture Madara in multiple Wood Dragons. Pre-Part I Hashirama This form is tiered at Average Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: The Summit Enlightenment destroys over a dozen Evil Disturbance Waltz TBBs, each one stronger than mountain busting, and then proceeds to destroy most of the Majestic Attire Armor. Speed Feats: Matches Madara in a blade clash. Travels from the interior of the country to the coastline faster than the rubble falls from the mountains being leveled. Strength Feats: Matches Madara in a blade clash. His Wood Golem can push a TBB back at Kurama and Madara. Creates Wood Release hands that catch Madara's Susano'o blade. Kurama is helpless as the Shinsu Senju grabs him. Durability Feats: No-sells the TBB blast that is bigger than nearby mountains. No sells the clash Summit Enlightenment and the almost dozen Evil Disturbance Waltz. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Uses a Wood Release clone as a decoy so he can strike Madara while his back is turned. Powers and Abilities: His Wood Dragon Jutsu is able to ensnare Kurama, then creating a Wood Golem to help handle the TBB, then creating a Wood Release construct around himself to defend. Summons the Quintuple Rashomon to deflect the Evil Disturbance Waltz TBB. With Sage Mode, he unleashes the Sage Art: Wood Release: Shinsu Senju Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on: Summit Enlightment, it dwarfing mountain ranges and Majestic Attire Kurama. Removes Madara's control of Kurama. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Hashirama and Madara were rivals for decades. Respect Threads, Links, and References